Unseen Darkness
by Arco Iria
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah menyangka, adiknya yang dia benci namun dipuja oleh banyak orang seperti sebuah cahaya itu memiliki sepercik kegelapan di dalam hatinya. "Tahta itu seharusnya milikku!"/"Kakak lihat aku!"/ "Sehun! Apa yang kau berikan padaku!"/"Aku punya sebuah rahasia ". Hunkai, Sekai, Incest!,enaena scene! kingdomAU!


**_Unseen Darkness_**

 _ **Arco Iria Present**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

a/n: cintaku kepada Hunkai begitu besar, karena itu ff ini kulahirkan supaya bisa memuaskan batin dan hunkai shipper yang lain. Enjoy broh!

* * *

…

…

Sebagai anak sulung dan putera mahkota dari kerajaan Exordium, Jongin terlalu suram.

Wajahnya tak bercahaya dan matanya tidak berbinar. Jongin seperti malam dingin yang gelap dan suram di padang tandus, dimana tidak ada seorang binatang pun yang berani menjelajahinya. Ia jarang berbicara, menuntut dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak melakukan hobi dan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para pangeran. malahan, tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik sedikitpun . Ia mempelajari politik,budaya, strategi perang dan permasalahan negara semata-mata karena rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai putera mahkota.

Ia membosankan, untuk ukuran seseorang yang seharusnya begitu dipuja.

Jongin lahir dari seorang wanita bangsawan bernama Kim Chaerin. Seorang wanita terhormat dan berstatus tinggi yang dijodohkan pada sang raja. Seperti halnya sebuah pernikahan yang dijodohkan. Jongin lahir tanpa adanya cinta dan komitmen. Ayahnya tak pernah menyentuh ibunya lagi sejak dia lahir.

Karena sang raja acuh tak acuh, ibunya pun mulai bermain api bersama pengawal pribadinya. Jung Joyeong, yang singkat cerita membuat sebuah skandal besar di istana. Mereka kabur meninggalkan Exordium sebelum dihukum mati, mengabaikan Jongin yang masih berumur 5 tahun, dan menghilang selamanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setahun kemudian, sang raja mengambil seorang gadis desa biasa yang berasal dari marga Jang. Namanya Jang Narae. Saat wanita itu diboyong ke istana, Jongin terpana. Wanita itu sangat cantik, dan juga menyenangkan. Dia memiliki senyum tulus,sepasang mata hitam mengkilap, pipinya bersemu merah muda seperti buah persik di musim semi, dan rambutnya berwarna coklat lembut bagaikan gandum matang.

Wanita yang menjadi pengganti ibunya itu berwatak lembut, tutur katanya baik dan yang terpenting ia sangat hangat. Ia suka berjalan-jalan di padang bunga matahari, mengarungi sungai,dan memetik bunga-bunga. Ia juga selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sosok permaisuri yang sempurna untuk rakyat Exordium.

Karena itu, Jongin tahu. Seluruh orang tahu. Bahwa ayahnya pastilah sangat mencintai wanita itu.

.

Permaisuri pun hamil dengan cepat, dan 9 bulan kemudian melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa suka-cita pada keluarga kerajaan dan rakyat Exordium. Seorang bayi mungil yang dinamai Sehun.

Saat itu, Jongin sedang mempelajari sejarah Exordium. Ia berumur tujuh tahun saat sang raja memanggil dan memperlihatkan Sehun pada Jongin. Untuk beberapa saat, Jongin tertengun dan terkesiap. Karena adiknya─sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Sehun benar-benar mengambil pesona ibunya!

Ia melihat cahaya dan karisma dari wajah Sehun . Adiknya sangat tampan, ia punya kulit putih bersih seumpama awan, bibirnya merah seperti buah delima matang. Dan meskipun Sehun masih bayi, tapi Jongin dapat melihat bahwa Sehun akan dicintai semua orang.

Jongin kecil mengigit bibirnya, ia tahu pasti dengan kedatangan Sehun orang-orang akan semakin tidak mempedulikannya. Karena seluruh perhatian pasti akan tertuju pada Sehun.

"Aku turut bersuka cita atas Sehun, ayah." Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan sang raja dan permaisuri. Ia memang masih berumur 7 tahun. Tapi ia tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Statusnya sebagai putera mahkota. Terancam.

* * *

...

Tepat seperti yang Jongin pikirkan. Sehun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang menakjubkan.

Wajahnya begitu tampan dan bersahaja, ia tumbuh tinggi melebihi Jongin. Tubuh sehatnya terbentuk dengan sempurna karena Sehun suka melatih tubuhnya. Adiknya itu suka memanah, berburu, berpedang dan berlari-lari di kota persis seperti ibunya. Tawanya sangat indah dan Sehun selalu membawa kebahagian di manapun ia berpijak.

Ia punya teman dari seluruh kalangan. Bangsawan maupun rakyat jelata, pedagang hingga petani. Para gadis bangsawan mengincarnya, begitu juga puteri dari kerajaan lain. Seluruh orang mencintainya.

Sehun benar-benar sosok yang mengagumkan.

Dan Jongin masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama.

Ia masih seorang yang suram dan membosankan. Jarang tersenyum dan matanya masih menyorotkan sinar tidak tertarik kepada siapapun dan apapun. Kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya ringkih karena jarang bergerak dan merasakan sinar mentari. Ya, selama bertahun-tahun, Jongin terus menengelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan gulungan dan buku-buku. Ia pikir, ilmu yang ia dapat dari buku dapat membantunya untuk mempertahankan posisi putera mahkota.

Kadang-kadang, Jongin disarankan oleh permaisuri untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota karena ia khawatir anak tirinya itu begitu anti sosial. Saat ia datang, keadaan kota sangat sunyi, dan seluruh masyarakat berkumpul di sisi-sisi jalan untuk bersujud kepadanya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menatap matanya ataupun mengangkat kepala.

Berbanding berbalik jika Sehun yang mengunjungi kota. Rakyat akan mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Mereka akan berpesta dan menyambut Sehun dengan lagu dan tarian. Sehun akan diberikan banyak sekali makanan dan mereka akan bersenang-senang.

Jongin menangis semalaman saat menyadari perbedaan yang terlalu besar itu.

...

Ketakutannya tentang tersingkirnya kedudukannya semakin mengerogoti Jongin. Namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Dan ketakutan itu terbukti, saat perayaan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-17.

"Aku telah memutuskan bahwa mahkotaku akan kuberikan kepada pangeran Sehun setelah aku mati." Ujar sang raja mengeluarkan titahnya. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruang aula istana itu terkesiap syok.

Jongin membatu, ia kesulitan menarik napasnya karena desakan air mata. Sambil meremat pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra ia berujar lirih, " mengapa ayah─ mengapa kau lakukan ini?!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, matanya menatap nyalang pada Sehun, adiknya. " a-aku melakukan segalanya untuk memikirkan Negara ini ayah! Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar setiap hari, dan─ dan akulah yang TERTUA! Tahta itu seharusnya menjadi hakku!"

"Jongin─" sang raja membuka mulutnya, memandang anak tertuanya itu dengan pandangan sedih, " apalah artinya seluruh ilmu yang kau miliki jika kau tidak mengetahui apa yang dibutuhkan oleh rakyat kita."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa rakyat kita saat ini sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi? "

Jongin terbata, wajahnya memburam. Ia melirik sengit pada Sehun yang menatap tegang ke arahnya. Adiknya itu juga berdiri dari duduknya, wajahnya nampak cemas namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. SIALAN!

" a-aku mengetahuinya." Jongin mendesis pilu, " tapi tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan pendapatku karena aku bukanlah Sehun." Jongin mulai terisak. Pemuda itu mulai merasa bahwa hidupnya di dunia ini adalah sia-sia.

Sang raja pun menghela napasnya berat, " aku tidak membuangmu Jongin. Kau tetap akan menjadi pangeran pendamping . Jabatan yang setara dengan perdana menteri. Kau akan menemani Sehun untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin."

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, kemarahan membakar diri dan akal sehatnya. Air mata sudah menetes tidak karuan membasahi pipi sebagai tanda kesedihannya. Jongin berbalik sambil memandang Sehun, " kau─kau puas sekarang?!" tanyanya dengan nada frustasi. Pangeran sulung itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk pergi dari ruangan aula itu. Sudah cukup ia direndahkan di hadapan semua orang.

"KAKAK!" Sehun berlari mengejar Jongin dan menahan lengannya. Berusaha mengapai kakak-nya itu untuk setidaknya mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" ─buk!

Semua orang terdiam sambil menahan napas saat melihat langsung apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Ia. Meninju. Wajah. Adiknya.

Jongin bergetar, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya selangkah dari Sehun. " Kau senang Sehun!?" Jongin lagi-lagi bertanya pada Sehun, namun adiknya itu hanya memandangnya datar dengan pipi putihnya yang sudah memerah. "Jawab aku brengsek!"

─Buk! Jongin memukul bahu lebar Sehun memakai kedua tangannya, lalu mencekram bajunya yang bagus. Melampiaskan seluruh kesedihan yang ada di dadanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan sopan santunnya sebagai seorang pangeran. "Kau mempunyai semuanya Sehun!"

Jongin merosot ke lantai dan menangis, " kau─kau memiliki semuanya! Kenapa kau harus mengambil satu-satunya hal yang kuperjuangkan?!" Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menanggis setelah ibunya meninggalkan. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ingin dia rasakan lagi.

Sehun terbata, ia membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Jongin, namun Sehun gagal mengapainya. Karena kakaknya itu sudah terlebih dahulu berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

…

* * *

…

"Dengan ini, engkau kuangkat menjadi Raja Sehun. Pemimpin ke 22 Exordium!"

Jongin menatap nanar pada adiknya Sehun yang saat ini sudah dilantik menjadi seorang raja oleh petinggi Exordium. Seluruh rakyat bersorak atas naiknya Sehun saat menduduki tahta sebagai raja yang sebelah tahtanya, duduk seorang wanita cantik yang telah menjabat sebagai permaisuri Sehun sejak setahun yang lalu. Namanya adalah Irene.

Ya. Sang raja─ayah mereka telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dikarenakan sakit yang tidak diketahui, dan saat meninggal, tabib menemukan racun yang mengendap dalam jumlah besar di tubuh sang raja ( orang-orang banyak menuduh Jongin yang meracuni ayahnya dengan alasan dendam ). Diikuti dengan Sehun yang setahun kemudian menikahi putri dari kerajaan tetangga, Ambrose agar ia dapat memenuhi syarat menjadi seorang raja.

Jongin melihat pelantikan itu dari antara kerumunan orang-orang. Ia enggan untuk berdiri di sebelah adiknya meskipun ibu Sehun memintanya berada di samping Sehun sebagai seorang pangeran pendamping. Karena─jabatan, mahkota, dan sorak sorai itu seharusnya untuknya. Ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk lebih dewasa dan menerima kekalahannya.

Perlahan, Jongin dapat melihat bahwa mata tajam Sehun melihat kearahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dibaca. Jongin mendengus, lalu berbalik pergi. Tidak tertarik dengan perayaan-perayaan yang selanjutnya.

Biarkan ia pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Karena setelah ini─kehidupannya yang bagaikan neraka akan dimulai.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin.

…

* * *

…

Cerita yang menarik dimulai saat sang raja agung, Sehun berada di singgasananya sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang penting, para anggota senat berada di kanan kirinya untuk memberikan petunjuk. Lalu, Jongin─si pangeran pendamping kemudian memasuki ruang singgasana masih dengan wajah suram dan aura tak tersentuh miliknya.

"Yang mulia─" Jongin memanggil, lidahnya kelu karena ia tidak pernah terbiasa memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan itu, " saya ingin mendiskusikan tentang beberapa masalah yang terjadi di perbatasan Barat Daya." Ujar Jongin lalu mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kehadapan Yang Mulia.

Sehun terdiam datar, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Pupilnya terus-terusan mengikuti wajah Jongin yang mempesona. Hari ini Jongin memakai kemeja sutra berwarna hijau lumut dengan sedikit manik-manik di bagian dadanya, celana kulit berwarna hitam, dan sepatu berwarna kulit dengan alas yang tinggi dan kuat.

Sehun menahan napas saat matanya memperhatikan pinggang Jongin yang ramping lalu pinggulnya yang mempunyai sedikit lekukan. Sehun ingin berlari dan mendekap tubuh yang selalu terlihat lelah itu, memberikannya kehangatan dan membuainya setiap malam. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan memikirkan derajatnya sebagai seorang raja.

Katakan Sehun adalah seorang yang tolol dan bodoh. Karena memang itulah dia.

Sehun, secara sadar─mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Yang seorang laki-laki.

Raja Exordium itu tidak tahu kapan tepatnya karena perasaan itu sudah begitu lama. Yang pasti, Sehun selalu merasa kagum dan berdebar saat melihat kakaknya dengan serius mempelajari segala hal dari buku-buku. Karena itu, apapun yang Sehun lakukan, ia akan menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengintip Jongin di dalam perpustakaan, mengobati rasa rindunya dengan terus memandang wajah manis kakaknya itu.

Setelah itu, Kakaknya ada di dalam semua fantasi liar milik Sehun. Ia ada dalam setiap mimpi basah yang dialami oleh Sehun, dan namanya akan selalu disebut setiap kali Sehun berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Ya. Jongin selalu berada di pikirannya dan hampir membuat Sehun gila.

Sehun kembali ditarik dari dunianya saat kakaknya itu sudah selesai berbicara dan berdiri diam sambil menunggu respon darinya. Sehun berdehem untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikiran kotornya, jakun Raja Exordium itu bergerak naik turun akibat tubuh Jongin yang membuat hasrat seksualnya meningkat.

"K-kakak." Sehun memanggil. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan 'kakak' sebagai tanda bahwa Sehun masih tetap menghormatinya meskipun ia berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi, " besok, adalah hari ulang tahunmu bukan?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar penuturan adiknya yang tiba-tiba melenceng dari topik, tapi toh akhirnya Jongin menganguk juga karena ingin pertemuannya dengan Sehun cepat terselesaikan. Siapa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kau benci meskipun itu saudaramu sendiri?

"Karena itu, biarkan aku mengundangmu dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam, kakak."

Jongin terdiam dengan wajah datar. Otaknya tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu─Jongin sudah terbiasa ulang tahunnya dilupakan oleh semua orang dan tawaran Sehun membuatnya menjadi agak sedikit curiga. Tapi siapa dia yang dapat menolak permintaan sang raja? Jongin akhirnya membalas Sehun dengan anggukan lemah.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Bagus."

* * *

…

…

Jongin memandang tegang piring-piring nasi dan makanan yang berlimpah ruah di hadapannya. Buah-buahan, kue , anggur semuanya disajikan di depannya untuk dia sendiri. padahal Jongin sangat yakin dia tidak akan menghabiskan semua makanan itu.

Sebenarnya bukan makanan-makanan yang tersaji di depannya yang membuat dia tegang. Namun suasana makan malam yang begitu mengintimidasinya.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan satu meja panjang yang hanya di dindingnya diterangi oleh beberapa obor. Jongin tahu ini ruangan apa yang sekarang sedang dia pijak─ini adalah ruang rapat rahasia untuk raja dan para petinggi kerajaan, namun entah bagaimana Sehun menyulap ruangan itu menjadi ruang makan malam yang menawan.

Saat Jongin masuk, makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja dengan lilin dan minyak aromaterapi yang sangat harum. Dindingnya dihiasi dengan bunga dan perhiasan-perhiasan kecil yang indah. Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu sangat intens karena hanya ada cahaya obor yang membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang.

Jongin sendiri tidak percaya jika ini adalah jamuan makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Malahan─seperti makan malam menggoda yang kemudian akan berakhir dengan seks yang panas.

"Kakak, duduklah." Suara halus Sehun menyapa pendengarannya seperti semilir angin yang memabukan. Jongin sampai merinding dibuatnya. Pangeran yang tahtanya direbut itu dengan wajah datar menganguk, lalu berjalan ke arah kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Dengan telaten Jongin melepas jubah bulunya dan menyampirkannya di pungung kursi. Merapikan pakaian mahalnya yang terbuat dari sutra dan satin yang berhiaskan batu permata. Lalu duduk dengan gaya yang berkelas.

Sehun duduk di seberang Jongin pada meja panjang itu. Membuat jarak mereka berdua menjadi sangat jauh. Namun, Jongin masih dapat melihat senyum menawan Sehun yang membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Pasalnya, senyum Sehun terlihat sangat menggoda namun sekaligus juga mencurigakan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan.

Jongin mulai berpikir. Apakah Sehun akan membiarkannya makan enak dan bersenang-senang kemudian membunuhnya di ruangan gelap ini? Yeah, itu masuk akal.

Jongin melirik Sehun untuk memberinya kode bahwa dia telah siap pada perjamuan makan malamnya. Dengan senyum yang masih mematut di wajahnya Sehun menganguk kecil. Auranya sebagai seorang raja menguar kuat di dalam ruangan. Diikuti oleh Jongin yang juga menampakan wajah datar tak tersentuhnya.

Sehun menyeringai, ia mengambil piala anggur yang terbuat dari emas dan mengangkatnya tinggi, gerakannya itu kemudian disusul oleh Jongin . "Kepada kakakku yang kusayangi dan **kucintai.** " Sehun memulai kata-katanya, menekan sebuah kata yang cukup fatal hingga membuat Jongin mengerut kening curiga namun akhirnya dia abaikan.

"─aku mengucapkan selamat atas bertambahnya usiamu menjadi yang ke 26 Tahun, Kakak. Kau telah bertambah dewasa dan menjadi sosok yang begitu menawan. Aku pun juga berterima kasih karena engkau telah berbaik hati menemaniku memimpin pemerintahan sebagai seorang pangeran pendamping. Disini, aku telah menjamumu dalam sebuah makan malam karena rasa terima kasihku, kakak. Kuharap jamuan ini berkenan di hatimu." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mengeram, jujur saja. Pidato Sehun membuatnya merasa terhina! Apa maksudnya dengan menjadi sosok yang menawan? Omong kosong! Dan juga, Jongin merasa alasannya menjadi seorang pangeran pendamping bukan karena ia baik hati. Tapi karena tahtanya telah direbut!

Tapi toh Jongin dapat berbuat apa.

Aku mengangukan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya, " terima kasih yang mulia, atas jamuan makan malam ini. Sungguh ─aku merasa terhormat dan bahagia karena telah diundang olehmu." Jongin mengangkat gelasnya lebih tinggi lagi, lalu membawanya turun hingga ke bibir tipisnya, lalu meneguk anggur di dalamnya.

Jongin menegak anggur fermentasi itu hingga habis, hawa panas yang berasal dari alkohol membakar tengorokannya, ia lalu menaruh piala anggur itu di atas meja. Sehun pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia lebih dahulu telah menghabiskan anggurnya. Jongin menghela napas, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang tajam membuat napasnya serasa hilang.

Selama beberapa detik saling memandang, barulah akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai tanda hormat. Lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi, dan memulai jamuan makan malam itu.

Ya, memulai jamuan makan yang akan mengubah takdir mereka selamanya.

.

.

Jongin memasukan daging ke dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah. Dengan tak karuan mata Jongin melirik Sehun di depannya yang masih menampakan wajah cerianya. Entah perasaannya saja,atau atmosfer yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menjadi sangat berat dan panas. Jongin menarik napas berat, ia tersengal sebentar merasakan sengat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, perasaan geli yang mengelitik dapat ia rasakan di tempat-tempat yang tertentu.

Apa ia diracun? ─bukan, sensasi ini bukanlah tannda bahwa kau diracuni.

"Kakak─" Bulu kuduk Jongin meremang seketika saat suara rendah Sehun menyapa telinganya. seperti menghantam kesadarannya dalam sepersekian detik. Di antara panas tubuhnya yang terus meningkat, Jongin berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya.

"─kau sudah berumur 26 tahun Kakak, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau belum juga mengambil seorang wanita?"

" a-aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu─" jawab Jongin dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Jongin menutup mata erat-erat merasakan aliran darahnya bergerak cepat ke seluruh titik-titik vital di tubuhnya sehingga ia menjadi sangat─terangsang? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?!

"sayang sekali kakak, kau seharusnya mencari seorang pasangan untuk menemani hidupmu, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan beberapa gadis bngsawan kepadamu─" Sehun memotong daging rusa lalu memakannya dengan erakan seduktif, "─atau malah, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita seumur hidupmu?"

Jongin mengeram, " Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?!" Jongin tahu ada sesuatu yang salah disini!

Sehun menyeringai, " aku?" raja Exordium yang tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah pelan menuju keberadaan Jongin, kuku sehun yang panjang membuat suara desisan lirih pada meja membuat kepala Jongin semakin pusing. "hanya memberimu sesuatu seperti ekstrak bunga Chrysanthia."

Jongin mendesis, semua orang tahu bahwa bunga Chrysantia dappat digunakan untuk meningkatkan libido pria. Dan biasanya digunakan oleh para pelacur di rumah bordil. Mendengar itu, tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin berniat untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sekarang juga.

─tapi sialnya, adiknya itu suda berdiri di dekatnya dan mengengam bahunya erat, Jongin melirik Sehun dengan tatapn waspada, " lepaskan aku, Sehun!"

Namun Sehun tak mengindahkan gertakan Jongin. Ia hanya menyeringai, dengan gerakan pelan membawa jemarinya tadi pada pipi Jongin. Sehun mengusap pipi lembut kakaknya itu dengan sayang, " kau cantik sekali, kakak. Aku sungguh bertanya-tanya mengapa orang-orang mengabaikanmu?"

"SEHUN!" Kai berteriak murka, ia seketika mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dengan kedua tangannya. Ya! Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang terjad disini. " apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau seorang raja! Ti-tidak seharusnya kau melakukan perbuatan memalukan ini?" Jongin bergetar merasakan sedikit ketakutan tumbuh di dadanya, "ayah akan kecewa melihat putera kesayangannya yang Ia jadikan raja melakukan penyimpangan seperti ini!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya, " ayah?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, raja Exordium itu membungkukan tubuhnya. Bibir tipisnya mendekati telinga Jongin dengan gaya seduktif, " aku punya sebuah rahasia─" bisiknya, napas hangatnya menerpa kulit Jongin. "─aku adalah orang yang membunuh ayah."

Bagai ditusuk oleh seribu jarum, Jongin seolah tidak dapat berpikir apapun. Ia terlalu syok dengan yang dikatakan Sehun. Ribuan pemikiran menginvasi otaknya bertanya-tanya mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi! " MENJAUH DARIKU!" Jongin mendorong Sehun kuat-kuat dan berdiri. Ia akan pergi dari sini!

Sehun menggeram kesal, " kau! ─kau tidak akan kemana mana!" dan dengan berapi-api membanting tubuh ringkih kakaknya ke atas meja perjamuan!

PRANG! PRANGG! Makanan yang ada di atas meja pun jatuh berhamburan ke lantai, makanan yang berkuah terpecik mengenai Jongin . Seolah kesetanan, Sehun menyingkirkan seluruh makanan yang memiliki suhu panas agar tak menyakiti kakak manisnya itu, lalu menaikan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Jongin.

"AKH! SE-SEHUN!" Jongin berteriak, kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena Sehun yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. "SEHUN! KAU GILA! MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI!?" Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku membunuh ayah?!" Sehun menekan berat tubuhnya kepada Jongin dan menahan pergelangan tangan kakaknya itu. Perlakuannya sukses membuat Jongin tidak dapat berkutik, " ayah! Dia membuatmu menangis dan membenciku!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun?! Aku tidak mengerti!" Jongin masih berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun di atasnya, namun cengkraman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya malah semakin kuat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti!" jawab Sehun, perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Jongin lalu menyeret bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, "─kau hanya harus berura-pura tidak mengetahuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun segera merobek paksa baju Jongin sehingga memperlihatkan kulit kakaknya yang berwarna caramel itu.

"SEHUN!" Jongin membelalak saat tangan adiknya tiba-tiba saja sudah menjamah dan memelintir dua titik kecil di dadanya. Jongin mengigit bibirnya saat merasakan rangsangan asing yang menyengat di dadanya saat Sehun mengusapnya dengan gerakan konstan. Jongin mengerang kesal, bunga Chrysantia benar-benar telah meracuni tubuhnya. "He-hentikan!"

Masih dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Jongin masih berusaha sehatnya masih berjalan sedikit meskipun nafsu dan libidonya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. "A-AH! Sehun! Jangan lakukan ituu!" Jongin memekik seperti anak gadis saat tangan nakal Sehun menarik celananya dan melemparnya asal. "H-hentikan──!" Jongin terkesiap kaget saat menyadari Sehun sudah memamerkan penisnya yang setengah ereksi. Sehun mengangkat pinggul kakaknya itu sedikit dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinging. Mmepertemukan kedua alat vital mereka.

Jongin mengerang, ia bergetar merasakan gesekan penis mereka berdua. Akal sehatnya sudah hampir menghilang, " Sehun! K-kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini! Aku kakakmu~ AHN!" Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat Sehun dengan gemas mengengam tongkat ajaibnya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Persetan kak! Kau pun terlihat menikmatinya!" Sehun menyeringai puas di antara keremangan ruangan itu, kakaknya yang berkeringat dengan puting yang mencuat membuat dia sangat cepat terangsang. Sehun mengangkat kembali pinggul kakaknya menjadi lebih tinggi, membuka kedua kakinya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. dengan nafsu yang tinggi, Sehun mengecup kaki jenjang Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya, berusaha memberikan tanda kemerahan sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"A-AAH!" Jongin melenguh mantap merasakan panas yang menguasainya, sentuhan Sehun membuatnya gila dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencerna lagi apa yang terjadi. "A-ah! SEHUN!" Jongin menghentakan kepalanya ke meja saat Sehun mengocok dan menyentuh penisnya dengan tidak karuan, cairan precum yang keluar dari kemaluannya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah.

Namun tiba-tiba, TOK TOK ─"Yang mulia─apa yang terjadi!?" terdengar suara dari yang berasal dari pengawal pribadi Sehun. " Apa kau baik-baik saja Yang Mulia? Aku mendengar suara pekikan?"

Sehun dan Jongin pun terlonjak sebentar karena suara itu. Sehun mengeram kesal namun tidak memberhentikan gerakan tangannya sedikit pun.

"TO─hmpphh!" Jongin yang semula awalnya ingin berteriak minta tolong langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Sehun. Sang Raja Exordium itu menyeringai seolah mengatakan ' kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku.'

"Kami baik-baik saja!" ujar Sehun lantang sambil terus membekap erat mulut Jongin, tangannya yang lain terus membelai penis kakaknya dengan lihai, sedangkan pinggulnya ia gesekan di belahan pantat Jongin, " Aku dan kakakku hanya 'berbincang' tentang banyak─uh!" Sehun melenguh dan menjilat bibirnya saat merasakan penisnya dijepit oleh selangkangan kakaknya.

Plak! Sehun menampar paha kakaknya dengan senyum seduktifnya, " kau nakal kak~" bisiknya pada kakaknya yang hanya bisa membalas dengan erangan.

"Mmphh! Mmmhh! Uuhuh!" Jongin mendesah-desah frustasi, ia sudah mulai merasakan gejolak itu mendatanginya. Tampaknya ia akan segera sampai.

"Pergilah Chanyeol! Kami baik-baik saja!" Sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya pada si kemudian suasana di luar pun kembali hening.

"HMMHHPPP!" Sehun terbelalak takjub saat melihat tubuh kakaknya menegang indah di bawahnya, dadanya membusung tinggi dan penisnya menembakan cairan cinta dalam jumlah besar.

Sehun melepaskan telapak tangannya yang membekap mulut Jongin, jemarinya menghapus air mata kakaknya itu dengan sayang, " begitu kak! Inilah yang aku dan kau inginkan." racaunya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tatapan yang sayu, Jongin melirik Sehun yang menampung spermanya di tangan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun. Pertanyaannya terjawab setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kita akan memasuki hidangan utama, kakak."

Jongin memekik saat adiknya itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi sekali. Sehun bersiul saat pantat kakaknya yang semok itu menyapanya, ia mengecup pipi pantat itu gemas dan membuka belahannya, menampilkan lubang kakaknya yang berkedut-kedut seolah memanggilnya.

Sehun menungkan sperma kakaknya itu di lubangnya, memutar cincin lubang itu dan memasukan sebuah jarinya, lalu mengobrak-abrik bagian dalamnya. Sehun berdecak, " masih terlalu kering!" desisnya. Matanya lalu bergulir pada minyak aromaterapi yang sih berada di atas meja. Dengan secepat kilat Sehun mengambil minyak yang aromanya benar-benar harum itu itu dan menuangkannya di bagian atas pantat Jongin seperti menabuhkan saus pada sebuah daging lezat.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat aliran minyak itu turun membuat pantat Jongin menjadi sangat mengilap. Tangan besar Sehun pun naik dan meremas bokok kakaknya itu, lalu kembali memasukan jarinya (kali ini 2 buah jari) dalam upaya pelebaran. "A-aah! AKHH! " Jongin melenguh, tubuhnya mengigil hebat dan dia ereksi lagi. "AHH! UHH! SEH──UHNN!"

Sehun menyeringai saat ia menemukan titik surga sang kakak, lalu menyodok titik it uterus-terusan. "Ahh!Akhh! uuhhwwaaa!" seperti jalang yang tak tahu malu, Jongin melenguh keenakan. Ia tidak mampu menahan sensasi menakjubkan ini dan hampir menangis.

Sehun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, lalu berkata " kupikir kita sudah siap ke tahap intinya." Sehuh kemudian mengocok penisnya dan mengarahkan pada lubang berkedut-kedut milik kakaknya. Sudah siap mengempur lubang itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat punggung kakaknya yang bergetar hebat. Dan suara isak tangis yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Sehun, jika kau melakukannya. Ma-maka tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali bagi kita berdua~" sahut Jongin dengan suara serak dan terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah dan air matanya berjatuh-jatuhan di dagunya. Sehun kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kepala Jongin dengan begitu lembut.

"aku akan mengambil resiko itu kak. Karena aku begitu menginginkanmu." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin dengan nada penuh damba. Ia mengecup mata Jongin yang penuh air mata sambil memajukan pinggulnya.

"UGHH! ─AKH! ─AAHHNN!" Jongin memekik dan jantungnya serasa hampir meledak saat sebuah benda tumpul, keras, panjang, dan lebar mendobrak memasuki analnya. Benda it uterus masuk sampai bagian terdalam dirinya dan menabrak prostaknya, kuat sekali sampai lutut Jongin terasa akan roboh. Urat-urat kemaluan sehun membentur dinding rektum, dan bulu pubisnya mengelitiki pinggul Jongin membuat pikiran Jongin kosong melompong dan hanya terisi oleh nafsu. "Uh! Si-sialan!" Bagian atas tubuh Jongin terjatuh di atas meja tak sanggup merasakan rasa asing di bagian bawahnya, Jongin bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Mengumpat.

"HMPHH─jongin." Sehun bergumam, kepalanya menegadah ke atas merasakan pijatan yang sungguh nyaman di penisnya. Dia terkesima, lubang kakaknya sangat pas seolah memang tercipta untuk penisnya , sangat ketat seperti sarung pedang. Lalu kemudain sehun memundurkan pinggulna, mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa sedikit saja di dalam kakaknya. Terkesiap Jongin sempat dibuat lega untuk beberapa nano detik karena kekosongan di tubuhnya, namun di detik selanjutnya─

THRUST

"SE-SEHUNNN!" Jongin menegang saat penis adiknya menyodok lubangnya dengan kekuatan medium. Sehun menyeringai dan dia terus mengulang gerakannya. Tangannya kadang bergerak nakal untuk meremas penis kakaknya yang tergantung bebas.

"Yah, kakak ─ahn! Terus seperti itu! Aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan tak ternilaiii!" racau Sehun sambil menaikan frekuensi sodokannya, ia menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat, menyetubuhi kakaknya seperti seekor kuda liar.

THRUST!─THRUST!

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, bergoyang pasrah di bawah kekuasaan Sehun. Suara becek yang terjadi akibat peraduan daging benar-benar mengangu telinganya, belum lagi rasa gelisah karena alat makan dan piring yang jatuh berantakan karena perlakuan mereka. "Ohh Sehunn! Kau brengsek!" Jongin melolong, namun kenikmatan membutakan akal sehatnya, jadi dia akhirnya hanya melenguhkan, 'terus', 'lebih dalam', 'lebih cepat'. Seperti seorang pelacur kelas atas.

"Ah! AGH! Sehun! Aku akan──"

Sehun menganguk, ia pun membalikan posisi Jongin dari menungging menjadi tertidur pasrah di bawahnya, penis Jongin di dalam tangannya berkedut-kedut tak karuan, begitu juga analnya yang menjadi kian sempit.

"AHH! SE-HUN!" ─akhirnya, Jongin berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya. Menembak jauh hingga membasahi perut Sehun. Sehun sendiri pun tak jauh berbeda, ia keluar di dalam lubang sempit kakaknya 3 sodokan kemudian. Merasakan cairannya diperah habis-habisan oleh kakaknya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jongin dan Sehun mengatur napas mereka berdua. Sehun lah yang pertama kali membuka matanya, memandang damba sang kakak yang masih terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh keringat di bawahnya. Tubuhnya turun mengecup dahi Jongin, turun ke matanya, berpindah ke hidung, pipi, kemudian berakhir di bibir dengan sedikit lumatan mengoda.

"kakak, lihat aku." Sehun berkata dengan suara penuh kelembutan. Mengelus pipi kakaknya sambal meunggu Jongin memperlihatkan kedua manik indahnya. Jongin pun menurut, lalu membuka matanya, menemukan wajah tampan adiknya begitu dekat. Sekali lagi, Sehun mengecupi mata kakaknya.

"kak─" Sehun memulai, " tolong maafkan perbuatanku kepadamu. Aku tahu ini sungguh tidak termaafkan. Tapi, tolong jangan membencimu. Aku begitu menginginkanmu."

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sehun terisak. Sang raja Exordium itu hampir meneteskan air mata di depannya. " Sejak dulu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu seperti sebuah pusat dunia. Orang-orang selalu membicarakan tentang kesuramanmu, namun untukku kau adalah matahari. A-aku selalu memujamu bagai seorang dewa. Mencintaimu meski aku tahu apa akan menimpa kita. Jadi─"

Jongin terdiam tak berkedip saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang selanjutnya.

"Ja─ jadi, a-apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku dalam hal yang lain, kak? Terlepas dari apapun status kita."

Terjadi suasana yang begitu hening saat itu. Namun kemudian terdengar suara Jongin yang mengeluarkan sedikit tawanya. Tawa itu kian membesar mengirimkan perasaan hangat pada Sehun. Sehun memandang kakaknya yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar, mulut Jongin terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sehun─" panggilnya.

Sehun menunggu dengan dada berdebar .

"Apa menurutmu para dewan tidak jijik untuk rapat memakai meja nantinya?"

Dan tawa Sehun pun meledak di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

a/n: Selesaiii…hore. Terima kasih atas reader yang telah membaca sampai sini. Aku suka sekali sama Hunkai, couple yang paling kusuka setelah Chanbaek. Entah bagaimana gemas banget sama duo maknae ini ( yang mirip banget sama SasuNaru). Semoga Jonginnya ngak terlalu feminine yah? Wkwkwkwk, ntar jadinya ooc heheh. Aku berencana untuk membuat sekuelnya (karena aku cinta hunkai), tapi setelah aku mengupdate ffku yang lain.

Sebelum itu, aku mau liat dulu peminatnya. Kira-kira ada ngak?

Hehe, jadi, review ya broh?

Ps: btw, ada yang sadar ngak sih kalau Sehun itu sebenarnya masih 19 tahun (DAMMIT BRUH!)

Pss: eits, jangan keluar dulu, masih ada cerita lain lagi si bawah

* * *

( Epilog )

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah itu mengelap butiran keringatnya. Chanyeol memandang penisnya yang terkulai lesu hasil setelah ia bermain solo tadi. Chanyeol menyadarkan kepalanya pada tembok di dekat ruangan rapat para dewan.

Niat awal hanya berusaha menjaga rajanya. Namun siapa sangka Chanyeol akan menemukan fakta mengejutkan hari ini. Sang raja, bercinta dengan kakaknya sendiri. dengan sangat panas sampai sampai Chanyeol dapat mendengar desahan seksi Jongin.

Dan yang lebih sial lagi. Chanyeol terangsang mendengar suara pangeran yang tahtanya telah direbut itu. Yup, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa berakhir dengan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol mendengar lagi suara desahan nikmat kepunyaan Jongin. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan ronde kedua. Dan Chanyeol cuma bisa menatap kasihan juniornya yang kembali berdiri tegak bagaikan tiang bendera.

"Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol.


End file.
